After School Affair
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Orochimaru is a teacher and learns that he likes a student. OroxOC!
1. Chapter 1 First Day of School

**After School Affair**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**I hope you all enjoy this! I can guarantee you that you should!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! If so, Orochimaru and Kabuto would be married!**

Chapter 1: First Day of School

"439." I read off of the small piece of paper. I walked down the halls searching for my locker. The bell had already rung, so everyone was in class, leaving the hallways completely empty and silent. My footsteps created soft and barely audible echoes. It was my first day at Konoha High School. I was usually home schooled by my parents, whom were assassinated last month, so I decided that I might as well complete some schooling, and hey, maybe this might be my big break to finally meet someone! I smile as I finally found my locker. I opened it up and threw my bag into it, then glanced at my schedule once again, looking for what class I had now. Informal Geometry. I grab my notebook and my pencil and head down the hall again, glancing at the door number, my schedule, and another door number. I eventually stand in front of my classroom door. I open the door and am greeted by the entire class looking at me.

"You must be Kikyo. Come on in. We don't seem to have a desk for you yet, so you can just pull a chair up to my desk for now." A man said. He had long, black hair that framed his white face. He was standing in front of a blackboard with a brand new piece of white chalk in his hand. I quickly look at my schedule again for a name to match this guy.

"Yes Mr. Orochimaru." I say. I walk in front of the class over to his desk. I could feel his golden eyes follow me across the room. I pull a chair up to his desk and open my notebook.

"Okay class, today we are going to finish our Chapter 7 Section 2 notes. Please do the example that I am writing on the board." He said as he wrote a basic algebra equation on the blackboard, then walked over to me.

3x+9=21

"Do you know how to do this?" Mr. Orochimaru whispered to me.

"Yes." I say. Mr. Orochimaru stood up.

"Kikyo just offered to solve this problem on the board." He said as I rolled my eyes. I stand up and walk up to the board. I pick up a piece of chalk and solve the problem. "That is correct." I go back to my seat. On the way there, I realize that I have Itachi Uchiha in my class. Itachi and I have been friends since the beginning. We went to the same babysitter and became instant friends. "Now remember class, tomorrow is the semester finals." Everyone groaned. "And I can feel the enthusiasm flooding out of each and every one of you." I smile. "I am passing out the worksheet that is due tomorrow." He said as he passed out the assignment. He handed me one. "I am sorry Kikyo, but the school policy states that you have to take the semester final tomorrow. And I would have you just stay after school today, but I am afraid that I have a meeting. If you want some help, I guess you could come over to my house this evening, and I could help you prepare for the test and I could give you some of the notes that I have saved onto my computer." I can _**NOT**_ afford to fail this test!

"Sure."

"How about 7?"

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Good." He writes his address down on a piece of paper and hands it to me, I put it in my pocket. The bell rings and I put the worksheet in my notebook next to my schedule, grab my pencil, and walk out of Mr. Orochimaru's class. Mr. Orochimaru was really nice, I wonder if he does that to all of his students.

**AN: How did I do? A pretty good beginning! And there WILL be a lemon next chapter! So read it!**


	2. Chapter 2 Studying

**After School Affair**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**I now present to you.. chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone!**

Chapter 2: Studying?

I stand in front of the door to Mr. Orochimaru's house. I knock on the door a few times. The door opens to my teacher, but he wasn't in the tan suit that he wore today, he was only wearing a pair of black pants.

"Come on in." He says, causing me to smile. I walk into his house. "You can just go on in and sit on the couch. I'm going to go put a shirt on."

"Okay." I go into the living room and take off my backpack. I sit on the couch. He walks in with a shirt in his hand. His arms, were so, _muscular,_ his abs were so, _defined,_ his chest was so, _perfect!_ He looked like a god! I mentally slap myself. He's my teacher! He's probably married anyways. I pull my notebook out of my bag. "I don't get this." I say, pointing to a problem. It was an x with a line going up and down on each side of it, and it was equal to 3.

"The lines on the side of the x are the absolute value. So if x is a negative number, the absolute value turns it into a positive."

"So x could either be 3 or -3?"

"That's right."

"Okay."

**-Orochimaru's POV-**

She's so cute! I love the way her eyes reflect the light from the lamps, and the look on her face when she saw me without a shirt on, priceless! Maybe that was a little bit too strong. But, I have to do what I have to do to make her mine."

"Professor? Professor!" She yelled. I came out of my little daze.

"Yes?"

"You okay? You were totally out of it."

"Ya, I'm sorry." She's looking at me with worry in her eyes. I lunge at her, my weight makes her fall backwards, I close my lips to hers, and close my eyes.

**-Kikyo's POV-**

My eyes widen in shock and horror, then they close. I land with my back on the couch and with him on top of me. He wasn't that heavy. I press back a little bit and he pulls away for a breath.

"And by the way, I am not a professor, I teach math, not science." He says. I blush, not because of the mistake, but because we were on the couch together, with him on top of me, and I kissed him, my math teacher. "No need to be embarrassed, it was a simple mistake."

"Not that." I said.

"Oh, the kiss."

"But I liked it."

"Good." He pressed his lips back to mine. It felt like my skin was on fire. He placed a hand on my waist and one on the side of my face. I put one on his chest and the other one behind his neck. He slowly slid his lips down to my neck, where he started to lick, nip, and bite. Once he ran his tongue over a certain spot, my back arched and I gasped, my eyes open wide. I feel him smirk against my skin. He commences to nip and bite that spot, driving my crazy. "You want something new?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yes." I moan. He chuckles slightly. I feel him tugging and pulling at my pants waist band. He looks at me for permission. I nod. He smiles and pulls off my black skinny jeans. He looks at my black silk panties. He gently slid one hand in-between my legs. He slowly and gently rubbed me through my underwear. I threw my head back and moaned. I know that I was getting wet, and he knew it as well. He leaned over and pulled my underwear off with his teeth. He sat between my legs. He slid an arm underneath my lower back, and lifted my lower half to meet his awaiting lips. He stuck out his tongue and locked my outer lips. I grasped onto the couch. He set me down, I looked down at him, he took his shirt off and he handed it to me.

"You can hold onto this." He said. I nodded. He lifted me up again and continued. He slowly inserted his tongue into my core. I felt it wiggle around inside me. I hold onto his shirt and moan loudly.

"Orochiiiii!" He snaked his tongue farther into me. I moan louder and louder as it goes farther and farther in. I arch my back. He rubs his tongue up against a certain spot that makes my eyes open wide, I gasp, and my back arches even more. Tears start to well up from the pleasure that I was feeling. He continues to rub his tongue against that spot. I then felt a burning sensation, it flows up to my abdomen. Then, all of the fire seems to flow out of me and I scream. He licked up the juices and set me down, licking his lips. "You taste delicious." I blush as he lifted me back up and licked me clean. He set me back down for good and looked up at me. "Are you ready."

"Y-yes." I pant. He nods. I smile as he stands up, and then pulls off his pants and his boxers, causing his bleach white boner to bounce upwards. I smile bigger. It was the first cock that I had ever seen. And it was huge! It must have been 13 inches in length, at least! And an inch and a half in width. He sat back down on the couch and grabbed a kunai out of a drawer from the table next to the couch. He cut off my shirt and slowly took off my bra, then returned the kunai back to its spot. He spreads my legs apart again and lies down in-between them. He kissed me gently.

"This might hurt a bit." I nod. He slowly and steadily pushed himself into me. I wince a bit at the intrusion, and from being stretched so much. I've never even touched myself! He looked down to me. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I nod. "That's my girl." He says as he kisses my nose. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in. I threw my head back and moaned. He chuckles slightly. He pulled out, then back in. I grab his shoulders.

"Harder... ughnn... faster." He pulls out, then presses it in as far as it can go. He continues to repeat this and I moan loudly, but I can still hear my ears pounding. He slams into me mercilessly. I hear him grunt every time he thrusts into me.

"Wrap your legs around me." He demands. I obey and moan out to him as my pleasure increases. He slams against my cervix so hard, that I thought it might break. He then hit that spot from earlier. My back arches, causing my still developing breasts to press against his chest. He continues to hit that spot over and over again.

"I'm... I'm gon-na c-cum!" I yell. He hits that spot as hard and fast as he could, and I release, screaming. With the added lubricant, he can go faster. He continues to thrust into me as hard as he could.

"I'm... gon-na..!" He yelled as he shot his liquid deep into me. He pulled out of me and stood up. He lifted me up and I snuggled against his chest. "Let's go sleep in my bed." He carries me into his room and set me down on his bed. He lied down next to me, he was lying on his back and I was lying beside him, with me head on his chest. He covered both of us with a blanket, and we slept.

**How was THAT lemon? Please tell me how I did!**


	3. Chapter 3 Showering

**After School Affair**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**I now bring you chapter 3! Where there is indeed... ANOTHER LEMON! WOOHOO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone!**

Chapter 3: Showering!

Orochimaru's alarm clock wakes me up. I rub my eyes. He twirled my hair through his fingers. When I look up at him, he smiled.

"I have to take a shower so I am decent looking for work." Orochimaru said.

"You ripped my shirt, what am I going to wear now?"

"I have something that you can wear instead."

"Thanks." We both get out of bed.

"You can shower with me, since we are both really dirty."

"Okay." I smile and we both go into the bathroom. He turns the shower on, then set out two towels.

"And you don't have to worry about the test, I will give you an 'A' anyways, even if you completely bomb it."

"Thanks." We get into the shower and I accept a small shampoo bottle from him. I put some in my hand then hand the bottle back to Orochimaru, whom puts some in his hand as well. We both wash our hair, then condition it.

"Either way I am going to get horny?"

"Huh?" I ask

"Wether it's you washing your own body, or me washing it for you."

"Oh."

"I want to wash it for you then."

"Sure, go right on ahead." He puts some liquid soap onto his hand and slowly rubs my arm, leaving a trail of bubbles. I blush as both of his hands move to my breasts and slowly rub them, almost massaging them. He then goes to my stomach then to my hips. He motions for me to spread my legs apart, so I do so. He slowly cleaned my lips and my inner thighs. _'Thank god I remembered to shave the other day!'_ I thought as he cleaned my legs for me. He lightly grabbed me by the shoulders and guided me into the water, rinsing the bubbles off of my shoulders. Again, he put his hand between my legs and washed off the bubbles that clung to me. I feel something poke my leg, so I look down. "You're right, you're horny."

"Yep, he says as he lifts up the soap bottle. I get out of the waters path and take the bottle from him.

"Not until I take care of that boner." He smiles, then chuckles. I then realize that his shower is HUGE! It was about the same size as a queen sized bed. He sits down and leans against the wall.

"Have at it." I get down on my hands and knees. I slowly lick the tip, causing him to groan. I open my mouth and put about two inches into my mouth. I bob up and down and he groans again. I run my tongue underneath his cock. "Oh, yes." He said. I then lunge forward and force it all in my mouth and down my throat. He groans and his thigh twitches. I felt something enter my throbbing womanhood, I was so startled, that I started to choke. I raise my head up, causing his dick to come out of my mouth and look behind me. Orochimaru? I look up at the original.

"Nice use of the shadow clone jutsu." I say.

"Thanks." Both of them say. The clone grabs me by the hips and starts to thrust in and out of me. I take his cock and put it back into my mouth. I suck on it hard. "Yes, just like that." He said. I bob and down while still sucking. "Yes, lots of suction." He moaned and grabbed the back of my head and thrust me up and down onto him. His clone continued to thrust in and out of me, he made large, wide circles with his hips, hitting all of my spots. I groaned and Orochimaru laughed. "That tickles." I continue bobbing and sucked harder, he bucked his hips up. His clone went faster and so did the original. "Kikyoooooooooo!" They both moaned as they filled me. I released his cock and drank it all down, I then licked him clean.

"You taste good." I say as I licked my lips. The clone pulled out of me with a _'squelch'_ sound and disappeared.

"We're both dirty again." He said, and I smiled. We stood up and cleaned our bodies once again.


	4. Chapter 4 Taking The Test

**After School Affair**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**Let's see what happens when Kikyo has to take the test!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them!**

Chapter 4: Taking The Test!

"All books, notebooks, and papers are to be set on the counter on the other side of the classroom. You are to use a number two pencil or a mechanical pencil on this test, fill in the bubbles completely. If you make a mistake, erase the bubble completely. You will have an hour to answer 100 questions. If you have a question, raise your hand. If you need a new pencil, do **not** get up and sharpen it, simply hold it up in the air and I will bring you a new one. Any sings of cheating will result in having your test taken away, and then thrown away, and then you will receive an F, _then_ I will be seeing you in **summer school**. Now begin!" Everyone started the test and Orochimaru came back to his desk and sat down next to me. I got halfway through until I got to a certain question.

**53. What is the distance formula?**

Orochimaru quickly typed something on the computer, then nudged me.

**d= \/ ( x2 - x1 ) 2 + ( y2 - y1 ) 2**

I smiled and copied it down. I continue to take the test and I take out the worksheet so we can grade it. Orochimaru comes around and takes the tests. "Okay class, number one is three." I set my head down on the table and close my eyes.

**How was it? Please review! I want to know how you feel about this! Or else I will stop writing!**


	5. Chapter 5 After School

**After School Affair**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**Only two more chapters to go! I am sad! :'(**

**Disclaimer: You know! I don't own them!**

Chapter 5: After School

"Kikyo? Kikyoooo?" I hear Orochimaru say. He was gently shaking me. I open my eyes and sit up.

"Huh?" I ask.

"You fell asleep. It's 4 o' clock. It's after school!""

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Oh,"

"I figured that I should just let you sleep, after all, you were up pretty late last night 'studying'." He said as he smiled at me. "And plus, you looked so adorable sleeping at my desk."

"Thank you." He leans down and gently kisses me on the lips. He picked me up and sat down with me on his lap, still kissing. He slowly licked my neck and quickly moved to my ear. He slowly licks the shell of my ear, causing me to shudder. He moved down to my earlobe. He took it between his teeth and nibbled it, and since I am straddling him, I eventually feel him getting harder and harder. I chuckle at the feel of it. I gently bounce up and down. He let go of my ear and smirked at me.

"Do you wanna go for a ride?" I nod my head. "Then you are going to have to get off of me for a little bit." I get off of his lap and he stands up. He lowers his pants and boxers, just enough for his erection to stick out. He sat back down. "Why don't you wet me up?" He asked teasingly. I kneel down on my knees and gently lick the tip. "No sucking, only licking." I nodded to show that I understood. I take some in my mouth and lick it all over. "That's my girl." I take it all in and wet the base up. "That's good." I pull back. He leans forward and unbuttons the pants that he loaned me. I pull them off, along with my underwear. I straddle him, but I hold myself above me. He opened up a drawer in his desk and pulls out a bottle. he squeezes some onto his index and middle finger, then put the bottle back. "You were a little tight last night."

"Oh, sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He slowly rubbed my clit, spreading the substance around. I jerked a bit when I felt his index finger enter me, but I relax and moan out as he enters another finger. He curled them a bit, hitting my spot and making my back arch. He chuckles lightly and pulls his fingers out of me. He holds my waist firmly and points his cock up, almost as if reaching for the heavens. "You ready?"

"Yes honey."

"Okay then." He quickly shoves me down, thrusting his rid into me. I shriek a bit as it simply just slides into me. "Good thing you were lubed up."

"Ya." He lifted me up and then slammed me back down onto him. I threw my head back and fluttered my eyelids. He groaned loudly. We hear the classroom door open, we turn our heads to see who it is, and I immediately start to blush.

**AN: Who do you think it is? Read the next chapter to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6 Caught

**After School Affair**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**The last chapter! I am very happy to those of you whom have read it all the way through! I would really like you to review! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: The answer is still no!**

Chapter 6: What Are You Doing Here?

"I forgot my jacket Mr. Oroch-" Itachi says, then he sees me, then he sees him. He quickly shuts the door, grabs the jacket and comes closer to the desk.

"Hi." I say.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting laid."

**-Itachi's POV-**

I was trying _**so**_ hard trying not to get hard, but there was no stopping the party that had now started in my pants.

**-Kikyo's POV-**

"You're naughty." I tell Itachi as I look at his boner. Itachi blushed a thousand shades of red. "Come here Ita." I say as I pull his hand and kiss him.

"We're going to have to move to the floor." Orochimaru said.

"Sounds good to me." Itachi said as he took off his shirt. "Now yours Kikyo." I take off the black tee shirt that Orochimaru also loaned to me. Itachi undoes my bra and I let it fall off of my arms, and I toss it on top of out shirts. Itachi grabbed me by the waist and lifted me off of Orochimaru with a _'shluck'_ sound from the lube. Orochimaru stands up and takes off his shirt, and the remaining of his pants and boxers and Itachi took off his pants and boxers, he then sat down on the floor with his legs spread. I get down on my hands and knees and Orochimaru gets down on his knees behind me, he rubs his cock against my still lubed up clit.

"Stop teasing me." I whine. He just chuckles. He steadily pressed against my clit.

"I want to see how long you can hold out before begging for it." Orochimaru said. He slid one hand down from my waist to the inside of my thighs. He slowly rubbed up and down. He teased me further bu rubbing his fingers over my clit. "Now, tell me how much you want it, tell my how much you want me inside of you."

"Unghh... please.. give it to me." I beg.

" I think she can do better than that, don't you agree Itachi?" Orochimaru said.

"Yep, she can do_** a lot **_better than that!"

"Please, put it in, put it n as far as it will go. Be merciless! Take me! Pleasure me!" I begged, I was so turned on and needed it right now, it wasn't even funny.

"Okay, you asked for it." Orochimaru said as he quickly thrust himself in. I threw my head back and moaned. He grabbed me by the waist and started to slam into me continuously.

"Now you have to pleasure me." Itachi said as his boner was aimed right at me. I open my mouth wide and take the tip in. He threw his head back and moaned out. Moans leaked out of all of us. "More Kikyo! More!" Itachi said. I look up at him, and he was already looking at me, Sharingan activated. I put all of his dick in my mouth and throat. He firmly grabbed me by the back of the head and forced my mouth up and down on him. Orochimaru continued to thrust in and out of me, his nails dug into me skin, leaving little white indents. Orochimaru eventually started to turn his hips in large circles, causing me to moan out against Itachi's cock. Itachi was still thrusting me up and down onto him. "I'm coming Kikyo." He groaned and shoved his dick down my throat as far as it would go, released, then quickly withdrew his dick and slapped me on the back, causing me to cough up all of the white liquid onto him. "Now lick me clean." he demanded. I leaned forward and slowly started to lick the liquid off of his things and cock. Orochimaru continued his vicious assault on me. And with a moan, he rode out his orgasm. He pulled out of me and collapsed onto the carpet. They both cuddled up next to me.

"I love you Kikyo, my forbidden love."

"I love you too." I say, rolling over to Orochimaru, leaving Itachi to get redressed, and to leave us alone.

**How was it? Please tell me! I am dying to hear from you!**


End file.
